dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Moro
|manga debut = "Joining the Galactic Patrol!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Occupation = Wizard |Address = |Allegiance = |FamConnect = }} , known as , is a powerful wizard who threatened Universe 7 about ten million years ago. He is the main antagonist of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga. Appearance Moro appears as a large humanoid goat with front pointing horns on sides of his head. He appears very elderly, as he stands in a slouching-pose and has noticeable wrinkles with a scrawny, if not malnourished, frame, and a long white beard reaching his abdomen. He has long dark nails and tufts of fur on his shoulders. He dresses in long red robes with a hood and has baggy dark pants with a fur pelt wrapped around his waist and white bandages around his wrists and ankles. After having absorbed all of Goku and Vegeta's energy, Moro took on this enhanced state. He became noticeably younger-looking with proper posture and few wrinkels. He also became fairly muscular and his beard shrunk dramatically to a more manageable length. Personality Moro seems to have no real respect for life in general. Rather, he views them all as food for his pleasure and scoffs at people who try to stop him. Biography Background Moro destroyed the Iragi Star System and brought about the mass extinction of life on 320 planets. During his fight with the Daikaioh and the South Supreme Kai, Moro used his magic to pelt the Supreme Kais with comets. Upon absorbing life energy from a nearby planet, Moro condenses the energy into a ball and eats it causing his strength to grow even further. Ultimately the Daikaioh uses up all of his god powers and successfully seals away Moro's magic where he is then imprisoned by the Galactic Police. He is sentenced to death but nobody is strong enough to end his life and so he stayed locked away for the next 10 million years. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga The seal on Moro's magic power broke, allowing him to escape from the Galactic Patrol's prison which Merus believes is due to him regaining some of his magic. Moro escaped on a spaceship and heads for New Namek where he meets Goku and Vegeta. Moro talks about how he's finally free after 10 million years and that his magic returned before his lifespan ended. While Goku and Vegeta are discussing, Moro uses his powers to pull Esca out of a nearby house and tries to kill him. Vegeta saves Esca immediately as he promised that he won't let Moro kill any Namekians. Shortly after that, Vegeta starts fighting Moro but Moro isn't surprised or fazed by Vegeta's Godly power. After exchanging a few blows, Moro removes his robe and reveals the true form he was hiding. He's now ready to face Vegeta and tells him that if Vegeta wants to see his magic powers, he will gladly demonstrate his prowess. As it seems that the Prince is overpowering him, he is secretly sucking the life essence from Vegeta. Moro looked younger, and was stronger too. Moro defeats Vegeta and Goku to look for the other Dragon Balls. He kills a Namekian Warrior, demonstrating his power. When he fights Merus, he is over-powered, just to be trapped. When he fought Buu, he was out-classed, due to him not being able to get Buu's life essence. Power ;Manga Moro boasts a high level of battle power and an even higher level of magic power. With his magic power he was able to hold an advantage over both Daikaioh and South Supreme Kai, the two strongest Supreme Kais ever at the time. After Daikaioh sacrificed most of his godly power to seal Moro's magical power, he was still only barely defeated by the two Supreme Kais thanks to his high power. His high power has made it impossible for any member of the Galactic Patrol over the last ten million years to be able to execute him, likewise being the reason he was still alive after such eons. Even Merus, the strongest of the Galactic Patrol, openly says that Moro's power is in another league altogether and highly doubted the combined might of Goku and Vegeta could beat him. Having regained some his previous power, he is able to escape his imprisonment by the Galactic Patrol. Against Super Saiyan Vegeta, Moro showed noticeably raw might and combat prowess, able to easily evade Super Saiyan Vegeta's attacks and using his special powers can overwhelm him as a Super Saiyan 2. However, he is no match for Super Saiyan God Vegeta, who easily evaded his telekinesis to quickly land solid blows. While very surprised at the foe's might, Moro was still confident that by using his full magic power, he can defeat Vegeta. By using his magic to manipulate New Namek's life energy, Moro is able manipulate the very elements of the planet to attack Vegeta, quickly pressuring Super Saiyan God Vegeta into a no-win situation. However, his point blank attack is negated by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Moro is helpless against Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Vegeta, who easily dodges his attacks and knocks him down with a single blow. When Moro powers up by absorbing New Namek's energy, Goku notes that Vegeta probably would not be able to beat him without using Super Saiyan Blue, although Vegeta claims the contrary and still thinks Super Saiyan Blue is still beyond Moro's current level. Moro easily beats around base Vegeta - who is now unable to even become a Super Saiyan due to Moro having absorbed most of his energy. Moro then proceeds to easily defeat the two Saiyans, and drains their life force in order to partially restore himself. After being partially restored, Moro proved strong enough to kill the Namekian Savior without even looking at him. However, Moro is at somewhat disadvantage when fighting against Good Buu. Although he's able to stab Buu without him being able to react in time as well as relatively withstand some of Buu's energy blasts, he's still gradually overwhelmed by Buu, mostly in part due to Buu being immune to his magic. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense awareness''' - Moro is capable of telling when someone is sensing his energy, surprising the sensor. *'Magic' - Though having an impressive power level, Moro's true strength lies in magic. With it, he is able to absorb and manipulate life energy as well as levitate objects and numerous other abilities. *'Telekinesis' - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. **'Psychic Rock Throw' - Moro is capable of throwing comets. **'Psycho Javelin' - Moro summons a tree trunk skewer and launches it at the opponent with his telekinesis to inflict a high amount of damage. *'Energy Absorption' - Moro is able to gather all life on a planet into an energy ball, which he then consumes - making him stronger than before. While fighting an opponent Moro is able to steadily drain their energy without them even being aware. Moro is also capable of swallowing blasts of ki. **'Eternal Life' - Moro is able to increase his lifespan by draining the lives of others, seemingly without end. However, he will eventually die if he kept from a source of life energy. *'Planet Life Energy Manipulation' - Thanks to his magic, Moro is able to manipulate the life energy of the planet he is on for offensive and defense usage, such usage appears as a flaming pillar. He is capable of doing this until the planet he is utilizing runs out of energy. *'Electric Shock' - After absorbing a planet's energy, Moro is capable of releasing numerous bolts of lightning. *'Magic Scanning' - Utilizing his magic, Moro is capable of scanning the cosmos, he used this ability to locate the universes life and New Namek. *'Ruthless Blow' - Moro pierces the target's torso with his arm. Used to kill the Namekian Savior. *'Dragon Ball Sensing' - After having observed enough of the Namekian Dragon Balls, Moro displayed the ability to sense their locations. Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Moro vs. Daikaioh and South Supreme Kai ;Dragon Ball Super *Moro vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God SS Evolved) *Moro vs. Goku *Moro vs. Goku and Vegeta *Moro vs. Namekian Savior *Moro vs. Majin Buu List of characters killed by Moro *Numerous lives - Drained their planets energy along with their lifeforce. *Dai Kaio's friends - Part of the reason Dai Kaio (in Buu's shell) was so furious to see Moro alive again. *Many Namekians - Killed during his search for the Dragon Balls. *Tanissh - Thrown into a wall of fire. *Namekian Savior - Killed by Ruthless Blow. *Tsuburi - Killed by Moro's onslaught. Trivia *Moro's name (which can be alternatively spelled as "Molo") presumably comes from 'Molo'ch, the name of a Canaanite deity. Gallery References es:Molo Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly